Dances
by norsegodchick13
Summary: In which Suki and Sokka break up, Zuko gets drunk, and Katara has to save everyone from semi-accidental arson. Zukka, slash, R&R. My first Avatar fic! Might possibly be continued.


"Why did I even come to this goddamn dance..." Zuko muttered, looking around. It wasn't that he _couldn't _dance, and he certainly wanted to. Of course, he had overlooked the crucial detail that everyone at the dance had a partner. To dance with. And since Mai had left him about... oh, a week or so ago, he wasn't exactly able to dance with a partner. At least Aang and Katara were having fun, and Suki and Sokka, and Toph and... who was that guy with her? He looked vaguely familiar. Zuko shrugged, not caring who the hell Toph was with.

He got up. Maybe there was some girl here who had just been dumped. If all hope was lost, Toph's partner seemed to be pissing her off. He could dance with Toph. Toph. That little blind girl who could kill him in half a second and had no manners whatsoever despite being raised in high class society. Oh, and she was four or five years younger than him. What a great partner.

"I'm sick of you, okay?"

Zuko turned around, hearing the shout. Great. Once whoever that girl was dumped her partner, he could take her and avoid embarrassment. He sighed, trying to see if he knew who she was.

Wait.

It couldn't be-

Suki?

He had to get closer. He used the stealth skills gained as the Blue Spirit to get closer to the couple.

"Well, that's completely fine with me, I've been waiting for this to end for weeks now!"

"Oh, so you couldn't tell me? What, I'm not strong enough for you to tell me when you first feel it? Afraid of crushing my precious feelings? All men are like this!"

If he _did _get Suki to dance with him, Sokka was likely to gain incredible powers and destroy him slowly and painfully. Zuko flopped into a chair, feeling... well, like normal.

"You're being stupid!"

"I'm _stupid_? Is that what you think? Fine! Go find someone else smart enough for you, because I never want to see you again!" Suki stormed off. Zuko poured himself a shot of some firenation alcohol. Sokka sat next to him.

"Hey, Zuko."

"You just broke up with Suki." He looked at the glass, deciding whether he wanted to get drunk or not.

"So Captain Obvious is the new Firelord. Good to know." Sokka joked, pressing his face into the table. "Women are so complicated, my god! They always twist your words into what you didn't mean, and- agh!"

Zuko drank the shot.

"I broke up with Mai..." He muttered.

"Oh, that sucks." Sokka tried to reassure the firelord, but it didn't seem to do much. They managed to get a conversation, with Zuko slowly but steadily getting drunk.

"Sokkaaaaa..."

"Yes, Zuko?" Sokka was beginning to get exasperated.

"Is alcohol flammable?"

"Let's not find out? Please?"

"**WHY THE _FUCK _NOT?" **Zuko stood up, half flipping over the table and shooting jets of flames at the wall behind Sokka. "Blue..."

"Uh..."

"Your... your eyeshhhhhhhhh... it's like... you're the underground artichokes... 'n' I'm... I'm... the fucking cloud shrimp... shrimp..." Sokka hadn't been keeping track of how much Zuko was drinking, but judging from all the bottles near them, it was a lot.

"Is it bad that I understood exactly what you meant?" Sokka asked, looking at the liquor. "This fire nation stuff must be good..." He mused, picking up a glass. He looked back at Zuko, and dropped it. "Stay here and don't light anything on fire. I'm gonna go look for my sister."

""

"Yeah... no drunk firebending please." Sokka got up, to find Katara. He looked around the room a few times, not seeing her. Or Aang. Suki was dancing with somebody. Sokka barely felt jealous. He walked outside of the room, into the night. It was a gibbous moon. Katara and Aang were thankfully close, talking just outside.

"Sokka!" Aang pointed out the water tribe warrior. Sokka walked over.

"Hey, guys."

"Why do you look all depressed?" Katara asked.

"Suki and I had a fight. We broke up."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine." Sokka shrugged. "Zuko broke up with Mai a week ago. Funny, huh."

"Mai? The emotionless dagger girl?" Aang asked. "They were a good match."

"Well, perfect matches aren't always perfect." Katara sat down against the wall. "So, what did you come out here for?"

"Said ex-boyfriend is really, really drunk."

"Drunk Zuko? We _have _to see this." Aang looked back at the hall.

"I'm more interested in getting him sober before he burns this whole place down."

"I might be able to help with that. Remember that man from when I was 13?"

"Oh yeah! Thank god for you and gran-gran."

Katara smirked. "Come on, let's see how drunk he is."

The trio went back inside. A few moments after they came in and saw that nothing was burned, the top of Sokka's warrior wolf knot was set on fire. "Ahhhhh!"

Katara bended some water out of her pouch and doused the flames.

"He completely ignores me when I say not to firebend when drunk!" Sokka complained.

"Hypocrite..." Aang muttered.

They walked over to the table where, thankfully, Zuko had-

"Where is he? He was here just a moment ago!" Sokka looked around, waving his hands as if firebenders could turn invisible.

"I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself and not kill everyone here." Katara looked at one of the bottles. "Premium Flame Vodka... No wonder..." She sat down at the table and poured a small amount into a cup. "I wonder if what they say about this stuff is true?"

"No way, I am _not _allowing my little sister to end up like the firelord! He's probably alone... lost... scared..."

Katara giggled. "If only Toph were here to hear you."

"I'm gonna go see if I can find him." Sokka walked off. Zuko definitely wasn't in the room. Some firenation girl walked in the room with her friends. Firenation... outside... "You! Hey!"

The girls giggled, and the firenation leader walked over. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for a sexy firebender with a big fucking scar on his face!" He requested. Wait - sexy? What?

"And what does this scar look like?"

"A big fucking scar! On his face!"

"I haven't seen anyone like that, sorry." She ran off to her friends, giggling.

Sokka growled, then went outside. He knew that Zuko wouldn't be inside, or even close. Zuko, who he had called sexy all of thirty seconds ago. Sexy? Sure, Zuko was definitely attractive, but for Sokka to describe _a guy _as sexy? He wasn't gay. He wasn't bi. He didn't care about other guys being attractive, unless they were flirting with Suki, who was now gone from his life. He didn't even miss her! He must have drunk something spiked. That was it. He was perfectly straight, and he didn't want to have sex with-

Have sex with?

Why was he even thinking this?

"Well, at least I'm not in denial." He got up, ready to find the firelord.

An hour of searching, and Sokka finally found Zuko right behind the building. "Damn, I'm stupid." He approached Zuko, who barely managed to stumble over. "Let's go home." Awkwardly, Sokka managed to support Zuko for half the walk. Suddenly, Zuko broke away and vomited into a bush.

Eventually they made it into their rented house in Ba Sing Se. Sokka lay Zuko on a bed, then sat down next to him. "Maybe next time you should stay far away from the drinks. At least a mile or two would be good."

Zuko groaned.

"Technically, this is your fault." Sokka ran his hand through the firelord's hair.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me?"

Sokka sat up, staring at him. "What was that?"

"Fuck me, Sokka."

Sokka had a feeling he was mishearing Zuko. His face _was_ pressed into the pillow.

"It sounds like you're saying 'fuck me, Sokka'."

"I am."

"This must be the alcohol speaking." Sokka sighed. He lifted Zuko's head off the pillow. "Look, it's not that I think you're ugly, or you'll be bad at it, or anything like that, but you're wasted, and you're going to regret this later-" He was cut off by a kiss, and as cliched as that might be, Sokka enjoyed it. He was even able to overlook the fact that Zuko had very recently vomited.

Sokka decided to kiss back. Ah, what the hell, right? Zuko _was_ sexy, and it wasn't as if he would ever have to know about this. They kissed passionately, before stripping, and what happened next was... well. Sokka certainly wouldn't tell _anyone _about it.

* * *

><p>"Nngh..."<p>

"The sleeping beauty awakes." Sokka picked up a red tunic off the ground. "I believe this is yours." He flung it at the bed.

"How drunk was I?" Zuko asked, grabbing the article. "I can actually remember some crap... please tell me we didn't..."

"You asked for it. Literally. I told you you'd regret it."

"Not feeling any regret."

Sokka coughed awkwardly, as if there were any other way he would have coughed. "Will there be a next time, then?"

"Definitely..."

"Great."

"What, do I suck in bed?"

"Actually, no. Just don't expect to top. Like, ever."

"Fine with me." Zuko rolled over. "I'm going back to sleep."

Sokka sat on the bed, playing with Zuko's messy hair. "Okay, but it's already noon. You missed breakfast."

Thanks to Katara's waterbending, the room managed to stay un-burnt.

* * *

><p><strong>I wouldn't put this if I thought people would review anyway.<strong>

**I don't trust you.**

**Sorry.**

**So, review, or you're a dickhead.**


End file.
